1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is adjustable suspension systems for two-wheeled motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art
In recent years there has been a need for suspension mechanisms for two-wheeled motor vehicles which are adjustable as to suspension characteristics for accommodating different riding conditions and for height adjustment. In the case of automobiles, suspensions accomplishing the foregoing objectives have been devised. However, the application of such automobile suspension mechanisms to motorcycles and other two-wheeled motor vehicles is not practical. With two-wheeled motor vehicles, mounting space for any suspension system is limited and there is no place for such conventional adjustable suspension mechanisms. Further, the weight of such systems is excessive and, in their current form, would severely imbalance the motorcycle if they could be used at all.